


黎明启示录-Revelation01（中文)

by laokeng



Series: 黎明启示录-Revelation [5]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laokeng/pseuds/laokeng





	黎明启示录-Revelation01（中文)

Chapter 1  
夕阳将教堂的风景染成一副印象派的油画。黑色短打黑色帽兜的Thomas匆匆穿过，没有半分心思去欣赏这幅人间绝美的画。他推开门，教堂里暗沉沉的，明明灭灭的些许烛火寂静孤独的闪烁着。照应出一个人影来。  
烛光中的那个人，纯白的披风，银亮的铠甲，血色的十字标记摆在最显眼的地方，这是一个圣殿骑士。他转过来，金色的头发，完美的面容，就像是壁画下走下来的天使。  
Thomas：“Newt，你不应该再来找我的。”  
Newt：“跟我回去，Tommy，please，跟我回去。”  
Thomas摘下帽兜，“不，我不回去。你应该跟我一起。一起拯救这个世界”  
Newt：“圣殿骑士就是为了维护这个世界的秩序而存在的，你不应该比我更了解他的含义吗？Thomas前队长！”  
Thomas：“No thing is ture ,and every thing is permitted.（万物皆虚，万事皆允。）圣骑士的那些条条框框已经严重的束缚了世界的发展。你应该和我一起，一起去打破约束我们的无用教条。”  
Newt盯着Thomas邀请的手，坚定的摇摇头，“不，维护这个世界安稳的唯一办法就是秩序。没有秩序，只会带来更大的灾害。Tommy，跟我回去。”  
Thomas失落的收回他的手，“Newt，我尊重的你的思想，只希望我们不要再战场相见。”  
Newt背过身，对着神父的雕像严肃又庄重的行礼，摸摸的擦掉了眼角亮晶晶的液体，“Thomas，我也不希望和你兵戎相见，但是我们相悖的意志，注定会迎来宿命的一战。”  
Thomas重新戴上他的帽兜，步履生风的走了。风替他传达最后的信息：“希望不会有那一天。”  
newt归队的时候被发现私自外出，gally吵吵闹闹的要惩罚私自离队的newt，Alby及时阻止了，“明天红衣大主教要来，现在不是起内讧的时候。所有人都打起精神，为明天做好准备。”  
“算你走运。如果让我发现你和叛徒Thomas有来往，我一定让你好看。”gally丢了一句狠话，去宿舍睡了。  
newt在床上辗转反侧，怎么都睡不着。他忍不住想起一身黑衣的Thomas。明天他会不会出现？会怎么出现？会不会来暗杀大主教？一个又一个的问题纠结着他，每一个问题都好像一个个解不开的死结，只会让他更加头疼。  
入夜，兄弟会内，Thomas缓缓走到圆桌上他的位置。  
例行宣誓。  
Minho：presenter：when other men blindly follow the truth，remember（当其他人盲目的追寻真相的时候，记住--）  
圆桌众人：Nothing is ture（万物皆虚）  
Minho：when other men are limited by of laws，remember（当其他的人受到道德和法律的限制，记住--）  
圆桌众人：Everything is permitted.（万事皆允）  
惯例结束之后，众人坐下，开始商量明天的行刺。Minho率先解释：“明天那个肆意搜刮民脂民膏、推行高价赎罪券政策的大主教就要到了。擒贼先擒王，如果想彻底推翻“赎罪券政策”，之后的暗杀必须一击即中。”  
Thomas：“这一次的护卫骑士，我和Minho最熟悉，地形也熟悉，所以，最终的刺杀是我们两人。”  
Minho点头，“是的。按照大主教一贯的套路，明天会在广场有一个盛大的欢迎仪式，然后大主教会花一天时间在民众面前表演他爱民如子的一面。这个时间，我们不会动手，不能误伤无辜群众。”  
Chuck和Frypan点点头。  
Thomas接着说：“但是第二天，就不同了。第二天上午，国王要在宫殿门口接见大主教，到时候只有宫廷大臣们还有少部分允许近距离参观的民众，这个时候则是我们动手的好机会。不光人少，如果刺杀了大主教还能起到震慑的作用。”  
Chuck和Frypan点点头，似懂非懂。刺杀的意义对他们来说并没有什么意义。从贫苦农民被选进兄弟会，除了混一口饭吃，他们也没什么太大要求。  
Minho：“所以那天，你们就负责在外场搞一个大惊喜，把守卫都吸引过去。”  
Chuck和Frypan表示明白。兄弟会的众人戴上帽兜消失在黑暗中。


End file.
